


Joy of Overwhelming the Bathroom, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-30
Updated: 2007-04-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Over?  Now that sounds intriguing."





	Joy of Overwhelming the Bathroom, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Tomorrow is actually the spoiler. Donna waking up in the morning with Cliff instead of Josh, which was how I wanted it.  


* * *

Donna opened her eyes and smiled. Snow fell in DC as the sun rose. Today was the day everything changed. Maybe it was really all going to stay the same…Donna was not sure how to look at it yet. She ran her hands down Cliff’s chest; stroked them across his stomach.

“Wake up.”

“It cannot be a reasonable hour.” He mumbled.

“I don’t care.”

Cliff did not open his eyes but he smiled. His arms slid around her, pulling her closer. Donna’s leg went between his.

“Hey there.” Donna said in a singsong voice, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

Cliff grumbled but he finally relented and opened his eyes.

“Hey there.” He repeated. 

Their first kiss of the morning was perfect and soft. Donna ran her fingers through his hair.

“Are you ready to start your day love?” Cliff asked.

“It is going to be insane. Well, the day will be alright, but the night…we will be at about 10 Inaugural parties. Thank God you dress up well.”

“And how many dresses have you purchased for these events Miss Moss?”

“Just four. Well, I bought two and the other two were given to me. I think that’s enough.”

Cliff thought so too. They were definitely going to be busy and then he would have the Counsel’s office up and running by next week. All that seemed to be on his mind was staying in bed with Donna.

“So…” he stroked her naked shoulder. “This is your party.”

She kissed him again; he felt the intensity behind it. Pressing her body on his, Donna pushed him over on the bed. Cliff moaned into her mouth as his hands roamed across her naked back. Donna pulled away from the kisses. She sat on top of him…Cliff stroked her stomach.

“You are so lovely.” He said. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Whatever it is, I'm sure I’ll like it.”

They both laughed. Cliff rolled them again and they kissed until Donna was breathless. Cliff moved down, sucking her neck and biting her shoulders. Stroking her breasts, he pinched the raised nipples. Donna arched her back. He flicked the tip of his tongue across the nub. Then he sucked her hard.

“Ohhh. Oh Cliff, mmm…”

He kept going until Donna cried out. His hands moved across her stomach then his fingers fluttered between her parted thighs. Trailing his tongue across her belly button, Cliff blew on the wet skin.

“You're so wet.” He whispered.

“I want you.”

“What do you want Donna?”

She bit her lip just thinking about it. Cliff did not wait for her answer. He moved his mouth between her thighs and gave her pleasure. Shutting her eyes, Donna gripped his shoulder as her body rose and fell on the mattress.

“Oh God, oh God, Cliff, yes! Yes!”

She screamed, trembling with the last of her orgasm. That feeling was amazing, as if all of her insides were liquid. She exhaled before Cliff kissed her. The taste of her sex on his lips turned her on. It turned him on too, and he licked his lips twice before kissing her again. Donna took gentle hold of his erection…Cliff took a sharp intake of breath.

“You're strong, sexy, and confident. That turns me on.”

She grabbed a condom and Cliff smiled as his hands worked under the covers.

“How do you want it?” he asked, kissing her. “Up, down, or over.”

“Over? Now that sounds intriguing.”

Cliff turned on his back and Donna sat on his erection. She rode him hard; Cliff liked it that way. Sometimes they both wanted to be tender and loving. This was not one of those times. They sweated, grunted, and cried out. Donna squeezed her breasts, letting out a delightful squeal as Cliff stroked her clit. She fell first, crying out his name. He held her close to him, her breasts on his chest, thrusting until he climaxed.

“Oh boy.”

Donna always loved when he said that…she loved the idea that she wore him out. She snuck a look at the clock as she still rested on him. There was some time before they had to face the world.

“What are you thinking?” Cliff asked as she moved into his arms.

“I actually have that delightful fuzzy feeling I always have after we make love.”

“Well, I'm thinking about something.”

“What?”

She looked up at him wearing a smile.

“Our lives are about to get very busy.”

“Actually, we get a week’s vacation and then our lives get busy.”

It seemed strange that the beginning of an Administration would see staffers taking time off, but with so many coming along from the Bartlet days both Leo and CJ wanted their people fresh. Seven days off, no worries, and then jumping in with both feet. If anyone deserved it, it was Donna and Cliff. They were very much looking forward to a few careless days in Miami.

“Right. What I mean is pretty soon our hours are going to get crazy and we are not going to have a lot of time so…”

“So?”

“I want us to move in together.”

“Wow um, that’s a big step.”

“I know and I know how you feel about living in sin and the milk for free, but I love you. I don’t want our jobs to keep us apart if we can prevent it.”

“Our jobs are definitely not going to keep us apart.” She replied. “I won't let that happen.”

“I know, I just…think about it OK. Unless you just want to say no.”

“I don’t just want to say no.”

Cliff nodded though he did not respond. He just held her tighter to him. The decision was hers; he had already put the information out there. He would be patient for an answer.

“I love you Cliff.”

“I love you too. I want to be close to you all the time. I want to cuddle in bed every night. I want your accessories to overwhelm our bathroom.”

“Hey, I do not have that much stuff.”

“Oh you most certainly do. Don’t even try it.” he kissed her forehead. “We have to get up soon.”

“Ugh.”

They kissed once more and then Donna got out of bed.

“Separate showers, or we’ll never get out of here.”

“Yes ma'am.” Cliff saluted.

She leaned to kiss him.

“It’s going to take time with all of our work but I’ll start moving stuff.”

“Really?”

His whole face glowed with happiness and her heart filled with love for him.

“Mmm hmm. Get out of bed…I will be ten minutes.”

“I’ll put on coffee.” Cliff replied, throwing back the covers.

***


End file.
